The Visit
by The Primordial God Of the Moon
Summary: After the wars the Greeks,Romans,and Egyptians came together after the wars the gods took away the mist. However two ancient Primordial goddess come and visit and they can take on Gaea, Tartarus, Nyx, and Erebus without trying. They are there to make peace with the Gods
1. Chapter 1

**On the Moon**

In a dark palace, a women sat on a throne that is half pitch black and the other side is as white as snow. Her hair was black as night with and lush went to her back. Her skin was pale as a ghost but still as beautiful as her mother. She had double D cups and a fuller bottom. Her eyes were black holes but their we silver,purple,icy blue, and pitch black with a tint golden. Her dress had no shoulder straps and split at her left knee and hug her hourglass figure and showing of her curves. Her dress had stars at the top half and the lower half was made out of shadows. She had a tiara that had the moon in the middle the left side was the planets Jupiter and Uranus and on the right side was Neptune and Pluto. Her lips were pink that was perfect. She would make any man, woman, god, and goddess fall to their feet and their eyes filled with lust. Her eyes were close and she took a deep breath. The screams of the sinners of the universe calm her. Then a warmth presence made the women scowled darkly. A blaze of light made the throne room go bright. The women open her eyes to see a woman who looks just like her. However the other women hair was a bright as the sun. Her skin was like the the sand in egypt. Her eyes were like blazing suns. The women had a dress that look likes the sun was rising. Her tiara had the sun in the middle on the left it was Mercury and Venus and on the right was Mars and Saturn. She can make anyone fall in love with her.

The women who just appeared look at the women on the throne and smiled and said, "Hello Luna how were you?"

The women named Luna turned her eyes towards the other women" Tia what do you want?"

Tia still smiling said," Father and Mother wants us to go and see the Olympians and Egyptians gods and stay there for a year."

Luna started to get angry she said darkly," Does father remember that the Olympians are very lustful."

Tia eyes started to dimed down and smirked, "Luna I know you loathe men but you do like females if i remember correctly."

Luna face turned red in embarrassment, " Shut up lets just hurry up and get to Earth."

Tia smiled and they both flashed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**In The throne room of the Olympians and the Egyptians Gods**

Thera was sitting on the ground under her father Poseidon God of the Sea throne. She was also sitting by her full brother Percy Jackson he was talking to Carter and Jason. Nico was sitting by Will his boyfriend. Her father, uncles, cousins, aunts, and the Egyptian Gods were arguing, after the wars the gods decide that the mortals should know about their experiences. Even the Fates were there also with the minor gods.

Then two powerful presence surrounded the throne room._** "Can you all "powerful" gods stop your bickering once in your pathetic immortal lives." **_Said two voices one was loud and powerful like it was trying to wake you up, the other quieter like you might not hear but it was make everyone want to fall asleep forever. In the corner of her eye she saw her uncle Zeus summon his lightning bolt but also she saw the Fates pale when they heard the voices.

"Who dare interrupteds the meeting of the Gods!" Zeus thundered.

"Seriously Zeus, the voices said again yet is was calmer more like a question." what do you think your "lightning bolt" can do to us?"

Horus rolled his eyes and said. "Show yourselves so we can see what Zeus's lightning can do to you."

"Very well Pharaoh of the Gods we will show ourselves but we are surprised our dearest nieces don't remember_** their Aunts who taught the way to string the way of Chaos and Esmeralda!"** _The voices said again then the hearth turned brighter than the Sun and snowflakes started to swirl.

Two women appeared and they were more beautiful than Aphrodite. One of hair was as bright as the sun, her eyes were like blazing fire yellow, orange,red,and sky blue,and golden her body was beautiful, her dress was like the sun rising.. However the other women caught Thera gaze her hair was pitch black, her eyes were like swirling black holes their colors were silver,white,black, icy blue,golden, and purple. Her dress was made out of shadow at the bottom half and it split at her right knee.

Then the women who hair was like the sun spoke. "I am Tia Primordial goddess of the sun, day, time, love, music, volcanoes,supernovas, wisdom,war, kindness,fire, magma, southern sky, deserts, rage, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Saturn, life, poetry, peace, and warmth. My titles are Sun bearer, Keeper of knowledge." she said warmly it made Thera body warm like burning warm. The goddess name Tia look at the other women how look bored. Tia said calmly something in a ancient and powerful language. The other women look like she was about to argue then two powerful thunders roar outside making the throne room shake.

The other women sigh and said." I am Luna Primordial goddess of the moon, death, fear, lust, desire, sexual intercourse, justice, music, hail, plagues, black holes, the night, tornadoes, snow, ice, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, northern sky, madness, time, lullabies, shadows, terror,death mist, fog, and curses. My titles our freeze of the world, bearer of the Moon and Stars. What my sister forgot to say we are twins as well." When she spoke her voice made shivers go up Thera's body and made the warmth left by Tia disappeared.

After the silence Apollo was out of the shock first and put on a flirtatious grin and said." Two goddess who like poetry and music like me that make us in a perfect match."

He wink at the goddess and before Artemis hit him Tia looked at Luna and saw her glowing with rage and she said calmly but fear was in her voice. "Luna he dosen'-."

She was cut off by Luna who use the shadows to teleported herself to Apollo and grab him by the neck and said quietly. _**"I told my sister the males are lustful creatures and my predictions was right you haven't change since when my father let him-." **_

Then something stop the Primordial,stars started to leaked out of her eyes she let Apollo go and turned to Tia who had her hands out she said. "Come here Luna."

Luna ran and held on to Tia her like it her life source she kept on murring. "Please don't do it again, father forgave me.

Tia said to her sister. "Don't worry Luna father forgives you, and he won't hurt you, you have me and father and mother, and our siblings we will protected you remember what father said."

Luna nodded in responded. "Conceal don't feel don't let them in."

"Good now go get some fresh air and relaxed your minded."

Luna once again nodded and teleported out.

Tia turned her eyes toward which look like volcanoes erupting Apollo and said loudly_**. "Don't ever try to flirt with my little sister again Apollo!"**_

Apollo nodded his head fast worrying for his health.

Then Thera's aunt Hestia stood up quietly from her hearth and bowed. "What do we owe this honor my lady."

Tia turned her eyes that looks like it would murder someone and replied."Well Hestia, my sister and I father who the Greeks known as Chaos or Khaos if you roman but unlike our siblings who were made by Chaos, Luna and I were born of someone you all never heard of her is name is Esmeralda and wife of The Void. Primordail goddess of marrige, beauty, home, hope, and friendship. She is also Queen of the Universe."

They were a long silence until Luna walk back in a white skin lion with a black mane was following her. She look around and said. "Why is everyone so silent I know I didn't do it? "

"Don't worry Luna I was explaining who our parents are." Tia answered Luna question

Luna nodded and said. "Shall we all go to the camps and nomes were the demigods and magicians live."

The Gods nodded and everyone teleported out.

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to continue this story.**

**Sincerely, The Primordial God of the**** Moon**


End file.
